koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mr. Big
Mr. Big (Mr. ビッグ, Misutā Biggu) is a boss character from the ''Art of Fighting'' series, who was later added to the The King of Fighters series. Story Art of Fighting Mr. Big has been involved with the mob for as long as he can remember. A former kingpin of Southtown, he was eventually overthrown by Geese Howard's organization. Nonetheless, Geese recruited Mr. Big, and he quickly rose through the ranks to become Geese's right-hand man. While Geese was out of town on business, he left Big in charge. Under Geese's orders, Big has Takuma's daughter kidnapped as an added incentive to keep the unwilling father working for the organization. Unfortunately, the plan backfired when Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia fought their way through Southtown to rescue her and find Takuma, leaving Mr. Big defeated. In the second game when Geese hosts the first "King of Fighters" tournament, Big enters as a contestant to prove his power to those who once defeated him. Neo Geo Battle Coliseum His story in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum serves as a (non-canon) prelude for his entry in the King of Fighters tournament. Mr. Big enters the coliseum and defeats WAREZ in a coup to drive them out of Southtown and increase the power of his own syndicate. As he celebrates his victory, he muses that he will enter the upcoming tournament to manage some way to take advantage of his future team members. The King of Fighters In 1996, Geese recruited Mr. Big and Wolfgang Krauser to form a team and enter the tournament. Mr. Big accepted the invitation on the grounds of possibly expanding the influence of his organization. During the tournament's conclusion, it is revealed that Geese had used his fellow teammates to gauge the strength of the Orochi power. Enraged, Mr. Big tries to use a sniper on Geese, but is thwarted by Billy. He then leaves, warning Geese that he will one day return the favor again. Personality Self-confident and ambitious, Mr. Big will use any methods he deems necessary to get what he wants. He enjoys the feeling of complete control and the glory that comes with it. He hates being told what to do by others. Mr. Big also seems to enjoy being surrounded by women, often seen with a woman on each arm. Powers *'Electric Stick': Mr. Big can release an electric ray from his sticks, either straight forward, or creating a wave along the floor. *'Burst of Flight': Mr. Big can fly forward completely horizonal for a short duration to attack a foe. *'Projectile Defense': While spinning rapidly with his sticks outward, Mr. Big can defend against other characters energy attacks without taking damage. Fighting Style He fights using traditional Eskrima, and shows great mastery of the art despite being a gangster rather than a professional fighter or teacher. Music *'Blue Moon Factory' - Art of Fighting *'Blue Moon Factory - Oh Oh Big Mix -' - Art of Fighting 2 *'Dustman' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Mr. Big' - Art of Fighting anime Voice Actors * Masaru Naka - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters: Kyo * Nobuyuki Yuki - The King of Fighters XI, Neo Geo Battle Coliseum * Iemasa Kayumi - Art of Fighting anime * Cliff Lazenby - Art of Fighting anime (English voice) * Yūki Ono - King of Fighters movie (Japanese voice) Live Action Actors * Sam Hargrave - King of Fighters movie Game Appearances *Art of Fighting *Art of Fighting 2 *Quiz King of Fighters - As the kidnapper of Yuri *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a PS2 Maniac Striker for Takuma *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *The King of Fighters XI - unlockable on PS2 *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (fifth title) - NPC *Athena On Stage - band member Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '98 - in the USA Wharf stage *The King of Fighters 2002 - in the Italy stage *KOF: Maximum Impact - background cameo *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo * The King of Fighters '94: Rebout *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (Neo Geo CD version only) *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai Trivia * During his original appearance in the first Art of Fighting, Mr. Big was incapable of jumping or crouching (unlike most SNK bosses who only cannot crouch or crouch block, but could still block low), he also had a special technique (a rolling stick thrust) whose command has never been found by players. The only way Mr. Big could avoid a ground projectile would be to time his Cross Diving special technique carefully, he is forced to block regular projectiles. He has gained the ability to jump since then. * Mr. Big is also one of the very few characters in fighting game history to not have his cr.D or a crouching strongest normal as his standard sweep; his cr.C acts as one instead. Another notable example in SNK universe is K9999. Anime Appearances *Art of Fighting (anime) See Also *Mr. Big/Gallery *Mr. Big/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Mrbig-aof.jpg|Artwork for Art of Fighting. Image:Mrbig-anime.jpg|Mr. Big in the anime TV special. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Art of Fighting Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in July Category:Boss Characters Category:Eskrima practitioners Category:Playable Bosses